


Eternal

by AliceMontrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark Fantasy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMontrose/pseuds/AliceMontrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viscount Rosen Stormwind has made a terrible mistake when he offended a masked stranger at a ball. Because the stranger cast a terrible curse upon him, and has now returned to extract his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot I wrote for Delilah de Sora's birthday.
> 
> Completed: December 1, 2003

The dark shadow crept in the darkness of the balcony, and the lace curtains floating in the light breeze gave only a vague feeling of inconsistency to the tableau before his eyes. His victim lay sleeping, silk sheets and soft pillows of his bed is disarray. Long chestnut hair was splayed across the covers, and his amber eyes moved behind closed eyelids, sign of his own unknown nightmares. 

The incubus smiled. The presumptuous young human would be at his mercy, his to do whatever he desired. He licked his lips in anticipation. 

He stepped into the room as soundless as the night mist, moving gracefully in his customary silky dark garments. Approaching the great bed, he sat down on its edge, making sure the sleeping beauty would not be awakened by any movement of the mattress. 

One pale hand caressed the chestnut locks splayed on the pillows. They had been shorter the last time he had visited the man, four months ago. 

He remembered his prey – a nobleman's son, young and arrogant as the stories went. Aesir had enjoyed visiting the viscount that night, bonding with him and then allowing his powers to slowly drain the young man. Rosen Stormwind had an incredible imagination, and vivid dreams to feed the incubus for many years to come... but tonight, Aesir was there for his second and final visit. 

He sighed, and caressed the sweaty locks and forehead again, very gently. He bent his head and whispered in a voice as silent as the moon, "Wake up, Your Excellency... you have a visitor." 

There was no response, and the young man moved his lips voicelessly, his body shaking a little. A very vivid dream had taken possession of him, that night. Aesir could practically _feel_ his fear, his desire. 

The midnight visitor reached out a white hand to shake Rosen's naked shoulder soothingly. He spoke a little louder. "Come on, my sweet, it is time for you to wake up." 

Dark lashes fluttered open then, slowly, not quite sure what was going on. The golden-brown eyes seemed much darker in the night, but not to the incubus – he was used to the dim light of the moon, being a creature of the night in his essence. For a moment, the viscount seemed to not even be aware of where he was, let alone who the creature at his side was. 

"What is it, Malcolm?" he asked in a tired voice. "Can't you ever leave me alone?" 

The pale creature chuckled gently. "I am afraid you are mistaking me for somebody else." 

The viscount's eyes went wide, and he pulled back all of a sudden. His body was shuddering violently. He had recognized Aesir's voice, it seemed, and was now trying to determine if he had determined his visitor's identity correctly. 

The incubus now broke in a full, yet soft laugh as the terror in the human's eyes told him he had indeed been recognized. Long, chilled fingers ran up Rosen's naked torso as ice-blue eyes studied the man before them with great interest. The viscount shuddered, but the power to pull away was taken from him as the incubus' mesmerizing eyes pinned him into place. Fragments of fevered dreams of an enchanting stranger bearing faithful resemblance to the intruder in his room ran through Rosen's mind and Aesir felt them, felt the effect they had had on the young mortal... and he enjoyed feeding on them, a fragment of their true power still ingrained in the mortal's subconscious. 

"I have come for you, my beautiful prey," he whispered, easily pushing the human's nearly naked body on the bed again, and pinning it with his own. He caught hold of the man's wrists and held them down above his head with one hand. His eyes glittered fiercely as his teeth scraped the tender skin of Rosen's lower lip, and he smiled viciously. 

Two lonely tears escaped the human's eyes and trailed down his face. The incubus licked them away, and allowed his face to be a few inches away from his victim's lips as he spoke again. 

"Your dreams were incredible, and more than enough to feed me nightly. But it is time for me to leave. I have lingered in this land for long enough; it is time for me to move on. After all, I grow bored so easily..." 

The body underneath him started shaking, both terror and anticipation making the viscount's blood roar through his veins. Aesir found it incredibly arousing. Suddenly, he pressed against the warm, quivering body, nuzzling the soft locks of the human's chestnut hair, sharing his unique scent. Hmm... this fear was delicious, all those incredible dreams he would steal from the world as the beautiful mortal withered in his arms... 

Aesir's free hand caressed Rosen's chest, his fingers playing with pink nipples that responded deliciously to the coldness of the incubus' flesh. He played with each one in turn until Rosen cried out, his body buckling against Aesir's. 

"Yes, my sweet, that's it... enjoy this..." he whispered against Rosen's lips, violently claiming them even as he released the mortal's hands – there was no danger of him fighting against what was happening while entranced – and tweaked the hardened numbs of flesh, pulling another cry from Rosen. 

The hands then continued their path over a flat, and also a bit emaciated, stomach, while Aesir kissed his way down Rosen's neck and shoulders, his tongue playing with one of the previously abused nipples and immediately with the other even as his hands lingered over nicely-proportioned hips and thighs. Unlike some of his familiars, _this_ incubus liked his victims as beautiful as they could be, and with immense potential. For what use were old dreams and ugly, shrivelled bodies to him? Stealing away young, rich souls was much more satisfying. 

He felt Rosen's body freeze as he finally pulled away the sheet covering Rosen's lower body, forcefully parted the young man's legs and settled in between them. This particular mortal was a virgin that way, he knew. The thought of stealing that from him as well excited the incubus even more, and he sought the Rosen's flushed faced with a wicked smile on his pale lips. 

"Someone as beautiful as you does not deserve to die a virgin," Aesir declared, fingers now touching the young man's exposed genitals. Rosen's eyes widened, but a wave of uncontrolled pleasure sent directly to his brain by the incubus took over his body and hazed his thoughts. He shuddered as skilled hands brought him to arousal even as his subconscious was telling him he should be fighting this... but no, it felt god, so good. Almost as good as in his dreams, only this time it was real. 

Aesir smiled at the mortal's thoughts and he continued his sweet torture, bringing Rosen to the brink only to pull back and leave him trembling for release, only to repeat his actions as the blood's rush subsided in his victim. He liked to play with his victims for hours, and the sleeping spell he had put over the manor didn't allow for any interruptions. 

Deciding that his prey had finally reached a point where he could no longer discern between reality and dream, the incubus shed his garments with a thought and, spreading Rosen's legs even wider, he entered him in a sole thrust. The viscount let out a silent scream and arched his back at the sudden invasion of his body, but experienced nothing but pleasure as he was penetrated; the incubus' spell allowed for nothing less. He moaned softly as Aesir started moving inside him, hands spread out on the silk sheets in wild abandon as his mind and body were possessed by the night's creature. Aesir delighted in his release, his mind taking over the viscount's body and feeding with his dreams even as his body was feeding on the mortal's life energy. 

It was the ultimate union, the eternal pleasure he was always longing for when joining with his victims, a force so strong it could sate even him, immortal and always hungering for more. He roared as his victim came to completion, filling him with delicious energy as his passion was released. Aesir's body both pulsated at the tidal wave of power that seized him, and he basked in its power for long moments, delighting in dreams of future happiness that did not belong to him. 

With a spark, it was gone, leaving him empty as he had been before. He groaned and pulled away from the now lifeless body of what had once been Rosen Stormwind, turning anguished eyes toward the night outside. It never lasted more than this, _never_. It was his curse, to be able to touch that power, to feel it running through his body for few precious moments before he was cruelly thrown away into cold and darkness. 

Pale blue eyes cold once more, Aesir disappeared into the night once more, his body lost in the shadows and mist outside the now opened window. Behind him, another naked body lay on blood-sullied sheets, a voiceless witness to what had transpired. 

* * *

**~ The End ~**  


* * *


End file.
